As proposed, the Microscopy, Image Analysis &Stereology Core would be created as an independent core completely separated from the existing Microscopy Facility at this institution. The core would, however, be equipped with current in-house equipment made available by SCoBIRC faculty including two Olympus Provis AX70 Fluorescence Microscopes (Image Pro interfaced via MagnaFire Digital Camera), Olympus BX 41 with Video Camera, Olympus BX 50 Epifluorescent Microscope (Bioquant Stereology package + 3D topographer interfaced with MagnaFire Digital Camera &Optronics Video Camera), Nikon E400 teaching microscopy with DAGE Video Camera. Specifically, the proposed Microscopy, Image Analysis &Stereology Core will combine the existing equipment, which is currently scattered among various NINDS-funded investigators'laboratories, with the additional new equipment and dedicated technical oversight. It would also place all these facilities under one administrative structure. Accordingly, the proposed core requests the provision of a senior technician who will oversee the use of the image analysis and stereology equipment as well as the desired confocal microscope.